There are a large variety of apparatus that require the presence of some sort of means whereby a mechanical power transmission path, frequently between two rotary elements, may be selectively interrupted. That is to say, it is desirable to provide some sort of coupling mechanism whereby the rotary elements may be connected or disconnected.
Clutches are often used for the purpose but clutches are subject to wear and slippage when worn. In those instances where the elements are to be connected or disconnected only when the apparatus including the coupling is in a quiescent form, a clutch is not even necessary.
A typical example of an apparatus requiring a non-clutch type of connect-disconnect coupling is a so-called AMAD which is the accessory drive unit for driving hydraulic pumps, electrical generators, etc. by means of a power takeoff from an aircraft main turbine engine. Frequently, ground servicing will require that the accessories as mentioned above be checked and it is desirable that the mechanical connection between such accessories in the main engines be interrupted to facilitate servicing, inspection, or the like.
As is well known, AMADs and the associated auxiliary or accessory devices are most often housed in aerodynamically shaped engine cowlings where space is at a premium. Thus, it is desirable that a connect-disconnect coupling for use in an AMAD be simple in construction, easy to operate and be readily accessible. The present invention is directed to accomplishing those goals.